Spirit of Adoption
by chipofmintchocolate
Summary: A two-shot drabble series. Robin welcomes Artemis to the Team family in his own special way. Five years later, Artemis wishes there was a better way to say "thank you" and "good-bye."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Young Justice isn't mine.

**Note:** This scene happens right after "Inflitrator," when Artemis became the newest member of the Team. Dick already knows about her family history at this point.

* * *

"Liking it?"

"Liking what?"

Robin's white masked eyes stretched a bit, a slight movement Artemis' archer-vision could catch, indicating raised eyebrows as he gestured with one hand to, "All of this."

"The Team?"

"Yeah."

"It's been…nice," Artemis said, looking at the younger boy sitting next to her on the couch with a wary gaze.

Of all of these new "Teammates," she hadn't expected Gotham's Golden Boy to approach her so readily. Everyone else, the Martian girl, "Wallman," the cute Superman clone, and fish-boy, had kept his or her healthy distance. She couldn't blame them for it, considering her cover story (I'm Green Arrow's half-Vietnamese niece!) was riddled with holes.

Batman had been the most reluctant to admit her into this hodgepodge of sidekicks. It had taken all of Green Arrow's persuasive power and her mother's accented pleas to get Gotham's protector to consider enlisting her, despite her poisoned pedigree. She had expected his disciple to be just as suspicious and distant.

Then again, Robin was a different sort of hero to Gotham, possessing the brightness and sharp wit Batman lacked. If Batman was the Dark Knight, Robin was Gotham's morning star.

Guess that was why the Bat kept him around, Artemis considered, to keep away some of the darkness.

"Dunno what to really think," she confessed, reaching behind her back to pull an arrow from her quiver and roll it between her fingers. "It's weird to be with a whole bunch of people like me, and I've never had frie…peers my age who knew about my other life."

"Yeah, it's kind of whelming at first, but you'll fit right in. Don't worry," he assured her.

Artemis wondered where this sudden vote of confidence had come from. When had she given this person she had just met a reason to trust her so easily?

"You did need a replacement archer," she mused.

Robin frowned. "You're not a replacement."

Artemis was skeptical of this. However, a tiny corner of her mind wanted to believe him. Why would this familiar stranger, the Robin of Gotham, have a motive to tell her an encouraging lie?

"Really."

He nodded confidently. "That's what I think. You're a class all your own, a great addition to the team. We don't have enough long-range members, and you fit that niche quite asterously."

His speech confused her. Artemis had never been an English-minded brain, and she had a hunch that it would take her a while to get used to Robin's extensive and imaginative vocabulary.

"So if Speedy was still here, you honestly think they'd still want me?"

"Speedy isn't here. You are. That's qualification enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned and rearranged himself in such a way that his body was curled into a kind of ball. His arms were crossed around his knees, his booted feet placed on the couch cushion, and his mask-covered eyes were aimed straight at her face.

Artemis's body instinctively moved to answer his; her torso twisted to face him, and her legs slid up onto the couch, tucking themselves underneath her.

"It means that you don't question the hand you've been given," he said. "Instead of wondering what might have happened or what will, you concentrate on the present. Right now, you are our most qualified archer. We need you. All you need to do is take this opportunity and make the best of it. The rest of the team will warm up to you…eventually."

Artemis thought back to the days in the darkness, when she lived alone with her father. Each second had been hell. She had kept herself sane by concentrating on getting herself through each day. Just one more "test," and she'd be done, she often told herself. Every day that passed meant she was twenty-four hours closer to her dreams of the future. Her mom would get bailed out of jail. Jade would return. The Crocks would clean up their act together. Everything would be well again.

As a result of her trials, she became strong. She hadn't gotten the happy ending she had hoped for, but her mother was back, and Artemis had finally earned the chance to pay back for her family's life of crime. To do good for every evil her parents and sister had committed. To save lives to make up for what had been lost.

She still didn't understand why this scrawny kid already believed she was capable enough to make the best of the present, to use her skills for good. But whatever his reasoning was, she was glad someone actually trusted her. She sometimes had trouble trusting herself.

"Okay," she said. "Then…can I count on you to do the same? For all of you to be behind me?"

His smile was slow, wide, and closed. "Always. We're a family here."

A family. Artemis didn't smile back because she didn't know him well enough, but she did like the sound of those words. A family was something she could get behind. She had lost most of her blood family along the way to joining this Team, and she needed something new to fight for.

Without knowing it, this boy had presented her with a precious gift.

"Thanks," she replied, getting up off the couch and heading to the Cave archery range.

Robin had given her something to live for.

* * *

**Note:** If you like it, love it, and want some more of it, please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No Atlanteans, humans, or Kroloteans were harmed in the making of this drabble.

**Note:** This is a slightly altered version of the good-bye scene in "Depths."

—-

_Five years later_

—-

Playing with her new necklace between her fingers, Artemis turned to Wally and Nightwing before she left the warehouse.

She could tell by Kaldur's movements as he paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, his boot-toes wriggling as he tried to stretch his uncomfortable feet, that the Atlantean was getting impatient. The sub was ready to leave with Black Manta's son at the helm and his female companion beside him. They couldn't dally much longer.

However, if Artemis had learned anything from Jade's cold and abrupt departure, it was how _not _to say good-bye.

Ignoring Kaldur as he squirmed, she came back to her boyfriend, putting a hand on Wally's cheek to give him a look full of love and a lingering kiss. Then she turned to Nightwing.

His posture was strangely taught for such a flexible individual, like a boy caught red-handed stealing a cookie from a jar. After turning his head away while Wally and Artemis had kissed, he jolted back to attention when Artemis moved into his field of peripheral vision.

Nightwing had acted decidedly uncomfortable for the last few minutes, Artemis observed with a pursed lower lip. His fidgeting and stiffness reminded her of his behavior when she and Wally had announced their decision to leave the team. And one other occasion… the night when Wally had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had said yes.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, hoping her sincerity would distract him from the emotional twist in his spandex.

Those two words formed her clumsy attempt at expressing her gratitude for what he had done for her. For believing in her when no one else would. For trusting her enough to put her in this position of urgency, to cast her as the starring role in this astronomical façade when he knew she was a terrible liar.

She wondered what in the world had possessed him to decide she was capable enough for this mission, but she was happy that he had. As much as Wally would have hated hearing her say it, the truth was she was glad to be back. Somehow, she knew Nightwing understood why.

Nightwing relaxed. "Thank me when you get out of this alive."

"Are you doubting my abilities?" she questioned teasingly.

"Not even for a second."

She smiled at the solemn sound of his words, and then moved in to give him an unexpected hug.

Her friend jolted imperceptibly as she pressed herself against him.

"You were right."

Recovering just enough to smirk and pat her awkwardly on the head, he replied, "Aren't I always?"

Arms still around him, she moved back a bit to look into his face. It was annoying, but he had grown so tall, she had to stretch her neck back to glare at him now.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I meant about this team being a family."

Nightwing's expression was unreadable, but something about his posture made Artemis smile.

"You are part of my family now," she said. "Don't forget that."

After that, he finally hugged her back, and the embrace was warm and familiar. Artemis lowered her eyes as she drew away.

Once she had kissed and hugged Wally one more time (he dragged a hand through her hair, and she wanted to cry), she followed Kaldur out the warehouse door, down to the docks, and into the sub. Nightwing and Wally climbed to the rooftop to watch them go.

Kaldur, Wally, Nightwing… they were a family to her. So were M'gann, Connor, and Roy, even if they didn't know she was still alive.

As the pitch-black sub surfaced, an unexpected rush of fear filled her lungs, and she exhaled slowly. Nightwing's approval or not, it was impossible to know if she was qualified for this mission until she was neck-deep undercover. Until her loyalties to her team were tested like Kaldur's had been, when he had to choose between saving the Kroloteans or allowing his land-dweller "family" a chance to escape. Until she came face-to-face with the shadows of her past and stood firm.

Artemis looked at Kaldur, and Kaldur glanced back at her, his stony face absent of a smile, but reassuring in its familiarity. At least she had one member of her family beside her. This strange family Ro…Nightwing had promised to her so long ago.

The sub hatch opened with an ominous splash of water, and Kaldur and Artemis moved towards it together.

She would make sure her family was safe, even if she had to descend into the watery gates of hell.

* * *

**A.N.** My muse feeds on reviews. Please take the time to feed the hungry muse! It gets crabby when malnourished.


End file.
